


Letter of doom

by Servena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Prophecy, laughing fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I’m going to die a horrible death”, Charlie finally manages to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

When Charlie starts to laugh in the living room, Oliver pokes his head through the door. He finds his boyfriend at the desk with a letter in hand, almost crying with laughter. Pigwidgeon sits on the window sill and tweets disapprovingly.

“What are you reading?” Oliver asks and hands the tiny owl a treat.

“Ginny”, Charlie gasps for air, “Ginny wrote me a letter.”

“I can see that. Did Fred and George set the school on fire?”

Charlie just shakes his head, unable to answer between the bursts of laughter. Oliver pats his back and waits patiently until he can speak again.

 “I’m going to die a horrible death”, Charlie finally manages to say.

“Okay”, Oliver says, “where’s the funny part?”

“Trelawney. She said to Ginny she had seen it in her cards.” Charlie snorts again and now Oliver starts to laugh as well.

“Geez.” Oliver shakes his head. “Is Ginny still taking Divination?”

“No, she gave it up ages ago. Trelawney sent one of her students to fetch her for a ‘very important message’. Ginny humoured her.”

Oliver grins. “Looks like you can’t escape Trelawney’s creepy premonitions even when you finish school and move to Romania to study dragons. Figures.”

“Actually, I’m surprised she even remembers me.”

“Yeah, among all the other Weasleys - Wait, you took Divination?”

Charlie shrugs. “It was an easy class and I needed my time for Quidditch and smuggling animals into Hogwarts, as you know. I think she liked me.”

Oliver smiles. “Who wouldn’t.” He looks at the letter. “You gonna write back now?”

“Nah, I think I’ll take a shower and then get some sleep.” He gets up.

“Do I have to come with you so that you don’t slip in the shower and die a tragic death?” Oliver calls after him.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Charlie walks out, but pokes his head through the door a moment later. “On the other hand – that shower can be pretty slippery, you know.”

Oliver grins and follows him into the bathroom.


End file.
